


Firewhisky and Bridges

by cl987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl987/pseuds/cl987
Summary: Ginny breaks up with Dean and Seamus, being the best friend that he is, decides to help him drown his sorrows in Firewhisky.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Firewhisky and Bridges

Seamus was late for breakfast again and he hurtled down the Hogwarts stairs, ignoring the shouts of portraits to slow down and one who told him to tuck in his shirt. He was particularly skilled at navigating the moving stairs at high speeds - turns out the stairs wouldn't actually let you die if you just threw yourself at them. Which Seamus figured was reasonable for a school.

Arriving at the Grand Hall, he swung his leg over a bench at the Gryffindor table next to where Dean sat. 

'Alright mate' he said, cuffing Dean on the shoulder and grabbing the plate next to Dean's filled with food. Dean had started saving food for him when he realised it was easier than trying to drag Seamus out of bed in time. When Dean didn't immediately hit him back Seamus knew something was wrong. 

Dean turned to face him, his eyes dark. 'Ginny broke up with me' 

'What? Shit I'm sorry'

'Yeah it was awful. It started as just a stupid fight and it just fell apart'

'Listen, I have some Ogden's Old Firewhisky I stole from the cupboard at home. I was keeping it for a party but I'm thinking tonight me and you sneak out to the bridge and drown your sorrows' 

Dean smiled half heartedly at him. 'Sounds better than me moping by the fire like I did last night' 

Seamus grinned triumphantly. No one could say he wasn't a great best friend. 

After a day of classes that ranged from boring to stressful Seamus himself was ready for some Firewhisky. 

The cool night air lifted their cloaks as they sat with their legs dangling over the bridge, their wands stuck in cracks in the stone, emitting a lumos light. Seamus cracked the seal on the bottle and passed it to Dean for the first sip. He was the brokenhearted one after all. 

Seamus couldn't help but laugh as Dean coughed and spluttered as the drink went down. 

'Alright you try it then' Dean choked

Seamus took a swig with a bit too much confidence and joined Dean in the choking and wheezing. They both laughed as the warmth filled Seamus's body.

The darkness lifted from Dean's eyes as they joked and tried to drink without wincing. 

'Were you in love with Ginny?' Seamus asked, swinging his legs back onto the solid ground of the bridge feeling a little dizzy.

Dean copied him and they started to make their way back to the main castle slowly. 'Nah I don't think so but she was nice and really pretty'

'I suppose you don't have to be in love with someone for it to hurt.' Seamus nodded sagely, the alcohol making him feel very wise all of a sudden. 

'You know what hurt the most?' Dean said, his words slurring slightly. 'I think she was only with me to make Harry jealous. You know how obsessed she was with him and she was so heartbroken last year about him and Cho.' 

'That doesn't sound like Ginny.' Seamus said 'Besides who could possibly choose Harry over you. I know he's the Chosen One and all but come on'

'Are you trying to say I'm sexier than Harry?' Dean laughed, slinging his arm around Seamus. 

Seamus stopped and so did Dean, his arm still around Seamus's neck. He looked into Dean's eyes and said as seriously as he could, 'You're way sexier than Harry mate' 

They fell against each other laughing hysterically. Seamus realised how close Dean's face was to his. He could see the light brown flecks in his dark eyes and the tiny scar hidden in his left eyebrow. And then, as if it was happening in slow motion Dean's lips fell on his. 

The kiss was clumsy, Dean tasted like the alcohol they had been drinking. They both stumbled a little but didn't stop kissing. A minute later Dean pulled away. 

'Jesus' 

'Yeah' Seamus breathed. 

'What was that?' 

Dean took a step back from him. 'I don't know I guess we're both drunk and I was sad. Sorry mate' 

'What no don't be sorry it's not your fault I didn't exactly pull away. Let's chalk it up to us being drunk and pretend it never happened' 

Dean nodded, looking relieved. Seamus tried to repeat what he had just said to himself. They were drunk, it was nothing. But right now he felt very sober and he couldn't stop thinking about Dean's lips on his. 

They didn't talk much as they headed back to the Gryffindor dormitory and didn't make eye contact as they said an awkward goodnight. 

Seamus lay staring at the top of his four poster bed, his mind swirling. What did this mean? Seamus wasn't gay or even bi. He knew this. He thought about Ravi his neighbour at home. He had been a couple years older than Seamus, and a Muggle so he didn't see him so much anymore. But they had been good friends and he remembered Ravi coming out to him. He said that he had always known deep down that he was gay and it was a relief to speak it aloud. 

But Seamus didn't feel that way at all. He had always fancied girls and now that he had kissed another guy, he didn't feel relieved or like he had discovered some great truth about himself, he just felt sick. He tried thinking about other guys. None of them held any attraction for him but he couldn't stop Dean's face drifting across his mind. His sparkling eyes, his indulgent smile when Seamus did something stupid in class, the way he always kept food for him when he was late for breakfast. He thought about Dean his friend, and he thought about the Dean who kissed him and made his skin tingle. They were the same person. Seamus breathed a 'fuck' out loud when he realised that his feelings towards Dean since the kiss had changed. He wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to hold his hand and snuggle with him in bed and play muggle football which he was terrible at but Dean loved and annoy him with terrible spells and then kiss him all over again. 

His heart sunk as he remembered the relief on Dean's face when Seamus said they should forget about the kiss. He obviously wasn't interested in Seamus that way. What was he going to do? He couldn't just be attracted to his best friend, their relationship would never be the same. He was going to have to tell him and then just deal with consequences of Dean not wanting to be around him anymore. He could survive that... probably. 

Thank God the next morning was a Saturday because when Seamus woke up his heart and his head were trying to one up each other in how much pain they could cause him. When he got out of bed his head screamed at him. Then he spotted Dean still asleep through a gap in his curtains, his face peaceful and his blankets half pushed off and he felt like his heart was about to break. 

The rest of the room was the empty, the other boys already gone to breakfast. Seamus checked his watch. It was late. He was never awake before Dean, the Firewhisky must have hit him good. Seamus padded downstairs to the common room. It was quiet too and Seamus chose to sink into one of the couches rather than venture into the loud Grand Hall for breakfast. 

He must have drifted off again because the next thing he knew he was being nudged awake by a very hungover looking Dean. Seamus knew he was fucked when he realised even Dean's ready to throw up face was cute. 

'We should talk' Seamus said. 

Dean nodded. This was it, Seamus was going to tell him the truth. 

'The kiss...' He trailed off

'Yeah' Dean said his voice hoarse, turning to face Seamus. 

'I know we said we wouldn't talk about it but I have to talk about it. I'm sorry Dean I know this fucks everything up but it was... I...'

Before Seamus could get anymore words out Dean sort of pounced forward and brought his lips to Seamus's again. He tasted like toothpaste and Seamus's first thought was that it was a far better taste than sour alcohol which is presumably what he tasted like. Dean didn't seem to mind though as he pressed Seamus back into the couch, still kissing him. 

Then Seamus's brain came back on board and realised what was happening. Dean was kissing him, like sober kissing him, like properly kissing him. It was incredible and magical and he swore there were actual sparks between their lips. 

Eventually they broke apart to breathe. 

'I interrupted you, sorry' Dean grinned 'What were you going to say?' 

Seamus rolled his eyes up at him. 'Oh you know I was just going to tell you how terrible kissing you was and how we should never ever do it again' 

Dean laughed as Seamus pulled him back in for another kiss. This one didn't last as long because Seamus realised that the best way of telling their fellow Gryffindors about them was probably not being found making out in the common room. 

'Come on' Seamus said. 'Let's go for a walk' 

'No we can't' Dean said and Seamus looked at him, confused. 'Not until you brush your teeth you disgusting person' 

They burst out laughing and Dean followed him to the bathroom, berating him about the importance of good brushing especially if he was going to have his tongue in Seamus's mouth on regular occasions. 

As Seamus tried to flick his wet toothbrush at Dean, he couldn't remember a time when he was happier. And it was all because Ginny Weasley broke his best mate's heart.


End file.
